My life as the outside cousin
by Wiseone2012
Summary: Have you ever image Harry Having a cousin in America? Maybe there was a Person Ms.Rowling never talk about. Well I guess I am that person My Name is Cephra Bryant-Potter and this is my story. *This is the actual story but the same like the teaser all critique welcome*


*I do not own anything Harry potter except a few books and dvds*

Cephra

**Harry**

Hello,Name is Cephra Desrosiers Potter-Bryant ( long name right,blame my mother) you all probably know of

my cousin Harry James Potter ( 3rd cousin twice removed). Yeah you know the one with his own theme park and 3 off

broadway plays well here my story. In all honesty I didn't even know he was my cousin until I found out I was a wizard.

You see my mum was born in The United Kingdom but moved to America when she finish Hogwarts herself. You see

with Lord Voldemort causing a ruckus all over the wizarding world my mom fear for my dad safety (he's muggleborn)

and for her future child safety (me) they left and lived their lives as regular muggles. However my parents told me

stories about wizard and I didn't back then but one of the story of the boy who lived was true. So when I got my Letter

My parent told me the truth about everything except about how the boy who live turn out to be my cousin. Now that I

told you about my little background story time to tell you the reason why you are reading this.**Thank merlin because **

**I ****was afraid that you were boring everyone.**

(Harry? when did you get here?) **I don't know when just decide to lighten up **

**the story.** (Anyway) here how I met My cousin Harry. I was excited because my mum said before I go to The Salem

Witches' Institute I must know all about wizard stuff and it's origin. So we went to England and the first place we went

to was this place called Little Whinging on Privet 4 Drive my first reaction.** Let me guess who in the merlin's name **

**would go to a places called Little Whinging.** (Shut it you) back to what I was going to say was I thought it was a cute

and quiet town it just those people you call "family" that made me hate the place . **They are not that bad.** (Harry dear,

They lock you in a cupboard FOR 10 YEARS.) It wasn't as bad as people made it to be.(You are too noble now back to

the story) so when my mum knock on the Door the first I heard was "BOY GO GET THE DOOR" My mum look startled

and I look confused. When the door open I saw a scrawny little boy with Jet black hair, emerald green eyes and a pale

complexion.I am not that pale. just to tell you the truth when my mum told me about these great stories about The

boy who lived and blah imagine me thinking about the Demigod Hercules not some boy who look like he haven't eaten

in over three years. **It not my fault I have my dad's Genes.**(Anyway) when the boy open the door The boy spoke " Hello

what can I do for you"** I did not say that**. (I sounded like you did). My mom just smiled and said" may I speak with

Dursley" before the the boy could speak a Walrus came in,then as well as a baby walrus and a horse. They do look like

that don't they? My mum said a small greeting I don't know what she said but the next thing I knew we were sitting

down with tea in our mum told me to talk to the other boys here As I walk outside to the garden i saw the

scrawny boy again and I walk up to him and said "HI I'm Cephra Desrosiers Potter-Bryant He look at me as if I have

grown two heads. **because I was detecting Mary-suism**. (again blame my mother) "Harry Potter" the boy said, at that

moment I was about to faint. **Are you serious?** (no Harry I'm Cephra your godfather is Sirius). **You had to bring t**

**hat up ****didn't you?** (I couldn't resist?) "you are kidding? " I ask "no, why do you ask" before I could say anything My mum step

out she said " Nia I would like you to meet your cousin Harry" **I did not even know if I should be in shock or burst **

**out of ****joy.I am that special to you?** (Harry dear if you weren't such a noble,modest,and pessimistic git you would have realize if

you were in anyone family it would be like Christmas coming early) who all of a sudden face turn red as a tomato order

us to leave his property as we got into the car I waved at Harry as he wave back. My mum said although the Dursley

will never want to see us again she vowed we will. As before I went to bed my mum wrote a letter to a man

Name Dumbledore saying " If the muggle won't let him or try to hide ,send hagrid".**So it was your mum idea to **

**send ****Hagrid then?**( yep , and it took me 7 years to figure that out) **and another question why do you keep **

**calling your ****mother mum or mom act random?**(How about we get something to eat and you tell me about ginny.

Wait Harry where you going? Don't run alway from me! Oh one day)

Author notes: what do you think? I wanted to make an introduction before I get to the real stories comment please hope you enjoyed. ^_^


End file.
